gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Train
The Train is the first episode of Season 4 of The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis The Wattersons' car has broken down, and the Wattersons have to take a train to Mellore, where Granny Jojo lives. Plot The episode starts with Richard trying to start up the car. After many futile attempts, they decide to take a train to Mellore instead. After hopping on Purple Moose's bus, they find out that the next train will be leaving in 5 minutes and the station is 3 miles away. They rush Purple Moose to drive faster, which causes the bus to crash into Marvin Finklehimer's house. They alight and continue running, but are stopped by Marvin, claiming that they owe him money in compensation for the crash. Nicole tells him that they weren't the ones driving and runs off. After 20 minutes, they arrive at the station and realise that the next train is 1 hour away. Exhausted, they sit down on a bench and fall asleep. 59 minutes and 49 seconds later, they wake up and realise that the train was about to depart. They rush in just as the doors were closing. However, Richard, being too fat, gets stuck between the doors. At the next stop, Richard falls out of the train after the doors open. He is seen to be sleeping and Gumball wakes him up by giving him chocolate. Gumball and Richard then go back into the train. Many stops later, the train arrives at Mellore. However, the Wattersons were too busy surfing Elmore Plus and miss the stop. When the train reaches the terminal, the Wattersons had fallen asleep and are not aware that the train was heading towards the depot. They wake up half and hour later and Anais asks if the train has arrived at Mellore. Upon inspection of his surroundings, Darwin realises that the train was in the depot. The Wattersons pound on the doors, but eventually give up. The next day, a train driver finds and rescues them. They are given directions to Mellore by the driver. They arrive at Mellore 1 hour later and Teri, who happened to be there for a vacation, gives them directions to Granny Jojo's house. When they arrive at Granny Jojo's house, they find out that Granny Jojo went to Elmore to visit them herself, as seen on a sign outside her door. The episode ends with the Wattersons facepalming in unison. (similar to that of The Plan) Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Nicole *Richard Minor Characters *Blue Elephant *Larry (mentioned) *Purple Moose *Marvin Finklehimer *Leslie *Masami *Carrie *Gaylord Robinson *Margaret Robinson *Penny *Mr. Fitzgerald *Mrs. Fitzgerald *Penny's sister *Train Driver (debut) *Teri *Granny Jojo (mentioned) Gallery TBA Transcript the Wattersons' house, Richard fails to start up the car a few times Nicole: 'What's the problem here? Let me try. ''fails to start up the car another few times 'Anais: '''What's wrong with the car? '''Nicole: '''I think it has broken down. '''Gumball: '''What!? Then how are we supposed to get to Mellore? '''Darwin: '''Chill out dude. Mr. Dad will find an idea. ''at Richard '''Richard: Uhh...what shall we do? Anais: '''Well, I heard that a new Inter-town Train System has been launched recently, and it connects Elmore to Mellore in just a few minutes. '''Nicole, Richard, Gumball and Darwin: Great! sees Purple Moose's bus approaching Nicole: 'Stop the bus! ''Moose picks up the Watersons and drives off '''Richard: out from the "Inter-town Train System" app ''It says here, a train only passes the station every hour, and the next train is departing in 5 minutes! '''Darwin:' Purple Moose Excuse me sir, how far is the train station? Purple Moose: Hmm... let's see, we are at 420 Gross Street so maybe about 3 miles? Trivia *This is the first episode of 2015. *This episode reveals that Granny Jojo lives in Mellore. **Mellore is a spoof of Elmore. *This is the first episode to show a train system. **The same train system will be shown in detail in another episode in this season, The System. Continuity *This is the third appearance of Purple Moose driving his bus, after The Kiss and The Finale. Cultural References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4